The objective of this Core is to provide sequencing services to support the other projects in this Program Project in their efforts to determine the functions of proteins in the M. tuberculosis (Mtb) genome. We will take advantage of next-generation sequencing technology (aka deep-sequencing), which enables novel ways of probing gene functions. Three primary activities are envisioned to support the main projects. First, deep-sequencing will be used to analyze changes in gene essentiality in knockout and knock-down mutants via transposon mutagenesis. Second, deep-sequencing will be used to efficiently evaluate changes in gene expression in mutants (also known as RNA-Seq). Finally, deep-sequencing will be used for characterization of mutations in phenotypic and suppressor mutants as a way to associate genes with known processes and pathways. These sequencing services will be provided to support the three scientific projects, which will select and prioritize the strains of interest for sequencing. The resulting data will be supplied back to the other projects through a genome browser and other tools, and will be made available to the public as a resource to augment and enrich our understanding of the functions of ORFs in the M. tuberculosis genome.